Wasserdicht
by msmdhr
Summary: [3 Lugar no II Challenge de Ficlets Românticas] [PansyHermione]As marcas do meu descaso.


**Wasserdicht ¹

* * *

**

Os motivos que culminavam em nossas ações eram absolutamente irrelevantes, a negação, a luta e os preconceitos eram supérfluos, bem como instantaneamente esquecidos no segundo que a minha pele roçava a dela.

Os olhos amendoados perfuravam os meus com tamanha intensidade que, desviar minha atenção deles, era simplesmente inconcebível, de modo que me limitava a fitá-la, ignorando a urgência crescente em meu peito, ignorando a tensão já palpável ao nosso redor.

Eu não daria o primeiro passo.

A poltrona vermelha e aveludada em que se sentava parecia um seguimento dos tons da sua gravata listrada de rubro e dourado, poltrona esta que implorava para ser o palco das nossas inconseqüências. Estávamos a sós na sala de reunião dos monitores, usufruindo das nossas posições prestigiadas de uma forma que eu sabia conflitar com a sua moral grifinória, mas ela não protestara contra o fato na primeira vez em que aquilo ocorrera e tinha certeza que não protestaria agora.

Reprimindo qualquer movimento descomedido, apoiei-me nos braços da poltrona me agachando de fronte a ela, de modo que nossos olhares estavam agora nivelados.

As íris castanhas brilhavam daquela maneira singular, expondo todos os seus desejos e anseios, despindo-a. Não faltaria muito para ela acabar com toda aquela tensão, para dar o primeiro passo, para me entregar o controle.

Suavemente, tomou o meu rosto em suas mãos e me olhou como se tentasse enxergar através de mim, mas eu sabia que não podia. Eu não deixaria que lesse os meus sentimentos sutilmente disfarçados pelo constante sorriso de escárnio estampado em meus lábios. Eu não me sentiria a vontade em responder perguntas das quais tinha certeza de que as respostas resultariam numa súbita mudança em nossa dinâmica.

Machucá-la não era a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, não quando tudo o que eu queria era sentir o seu corpo esguio contra o meu, fosse qual fosse a omissão que eu tivesse que cometer.

Eu consideraria repudioso sequer chegar perto dela em qualquer outra situação, mas eu a tocara certa vez por um motivo tão inócuo que me fugia da memória e, quando o fizera, sentira as tais ondas de calor percorrer o meu corpo, despindo-me abruptamente de todas as minhas reservas.

Concentrei-me novamente em sua face quando ela entrelaçou suavemente os dedos em meus cabelos, achei estranho, porém, aquela expressão terna, quase adorativa, estava esculpida em sua face.

Foi naquele momento que eu interpretei o brilho único de seus olhos, os dedos mornos roçando suavemente meus cabelos e meu rosto, o fato de ela estar colocando de lado todos os conceitos que aprendera em sua vida enfadonha e santa para estar ali comigo.

Aquela i relação /i estava fadada ao fracasso, nossos contrastes iam muito além da nossa vontade de superá-los, ao menos, da i _minha /i _vontade de superá-los, mas, ainda assim, mesmo sem eu nunca ter feito uma única promessa, ela colocava tudo a perder por aqueles breves momentos ao meu lado.

Ela me amava.

Em algum momento naqueles nossos encontros apressados e pecaminosos, ela encontrara algo além de luxúria e da satisfação, por um motivo que me fugia por completo do entendimento ela vira, em mim, algo além de uma válvula de escape para o tédio.

Todas as extremidades do seu corpo gritavam aquela declaração silenciosa, todos os gestos se traduziam no mais puro zelo.

Tola transparente.

E eu percebi, ladeando o esforço para continuar impassível perante aos sentimentos visíveis nela, que aquela era oportunidade para ter o quisesse daquela criatura de sangue imundo que por algum motivo me despertava tanto a atenção. Teria o que quisesse se dissesse as palavras certas, se fizesse os gestos certos, se correspondesse às suas expectativas, se mentisse.

Tendo aquela nova perspectiva em mente, prendi delicadamente suas mãos entre as minhas, sorrindo da maneira mais verdadeira que eu já sorrira na vida, observando os resultados da minha atuação em seu rosto levemente contorcido pela dúvida.

Alarguei o sorriso enquanto tomava as rédeas da situação, colocando o meu corpo sobre o dela com delicadeza até deitar-me, sem nunca deixar de encarar os seus olhos e seus lábios com intensidade. Era primordial que ela ficasse chocada o suficiente para reprimir suas perguntas perante minhas atitudes, se eu apenas agisse sem ter que me explicar, ficaria muito mais fácil manter aquela farsa.

Quebrei o contato visual apenas quando nossos rostos estavam tão perto que a minha visão saia de foco mas, contrariando suas expectativas, não me dirigi aos seus lábios semi-abertos, e sim ao pé de sua orelha, mordiscando-a suavemente, concentrando-me em manter a respiração compassada.

"Eu te amo, Hermione" murmurei, tão baixo que mais se assemelhava a um suspiro. Afastei-me de sua orelha e a encarei novamente para observar o efeito de minhas palavras.

Seu sorriso era largo, verdadeiro e convidativo, de uma forma que eu sabia que o meu jamais seria, os olhos brilhavam novamente com aquela intensidade ímpar. Eu estava certa, eram essas as palavras que ela queria ouvir, era deste clichê que ela precisava para se entregar completamente a mim.

Como se ouvisse as minhas preces, ela laçou meu pescoço cobrindo minha boca com sua com ferocidade e urgência, fazendo com que as ondas de calor se espalhassem pelo meu corpo.

As mãos alisavam qualquer pedaço de pele que podiam estabelecer contato, forçando o tecido da minha camisa contra o meu ombro, ao mesmo passo em que eu abria botão por botão de suas vestes, mordiscando seus lábios conforme o fazia, torturando-a lentamente.

Ergueu o tronco para livrar-se de uma vez de sua camisa e terminar de despir da minha, de modo que nossos tórax se colavam, emaranhando as gravatas sonserina e grifinória que ainda pendiam frouxas em nossos pescoços, gravatas estas que representavam casas que jamais deveriam se misturar sob qualquer aspecto.

O tamanho daquela poltrona fazia com que fôssemos obrigadas a espremermos-nos, aumentando o calor já quase insuportável que havia em cada uma de nós.

As mãos deslizavam sob nossas roupas íntimas, enquanto tentávamos obter, sobre as mesmas mãos trêmulas, algum controle para conseguir nos despir de vez.

Os beijos eram densos, havia mordidas, rasgos, hematomas que se estendiam em qualquer lugar que os lábios conseguiam alcançar.

Com a boca, trilhei um caminho pelo seu colo, baixando vagarosamente, enquanto minhas mãos alisavam o seu corpo esguio.

"Eu amo você, Pansy, eu amo tanto... eu" ela murmurou entrecortada conforme minhas unhas deslizavam por ela.

Não achei que aquelas palavras, inicialmente tão cheias de significados, mas usadas de maneira tão corriqueira que perdiam o seu encanto, pudessem produzir qualquer efeito em mim, mas produziram.

Senti o sangue gelar em minhas veias, o coração falhava algumas batidas e, subitamente, meu corpo parecia tão frio quanto o meu sangue, fazendo com que eu quase me esquecesse o que estava fazendo antes daquelas palavras serem proferidas, fazendo com que a minha pele se tornasse de uma forma completamente irracional, desconfortável para mim.

"Também te amo" respondi ignorando o arfar do meu peito que protestava veemente contra aquilo.

Eu não a amava, só via nela um passatempo e a consciência daquilo doía tanto que eu cheguei a desejar acreditar em qualquer uma daquelas palavras. Queria amá-la, queria continuar lhe tendo confortavelmente em meus braços, sentir aquela felicidade enchendo todas as veias do meu corpo.

Aquela intensidade que eu tanto apreciara se tornara doentia, amoral demais até para mim, seus movimentos sensuais se tornavam nauseantes, o pudor por estar nua perante a ela, me atingira da mesma forma inexplicável que fora a minha reação àquele maldito clichê.

Levantei o rosto para encará-la e contemplar o doloroso sorriso verdadeiro estampado em seu rosto alvo, que contrastava com as marcas que eu deixara em seu pescoço.

As marcas do meu descaso.

Toquei-lhe suavemente aonde o arroxeado era mais intenso em sua pele, sem conseguir deixar de pensar em como diabos eu fizera aquilo, como pudera machucá-la tanto, sabendo mesmo naquela hora que eu mal começara a ferir-lhe.

"Não quero que essas marcas saiam. Nunca. Elas são você em mim" ela falou acariciando o meu rosto.

Mas as marcas desapareceriam, a minha presença nela desapareceria.

Atordoada com a enxurrada de sentimentos atípicos que tomaram conta de mim, levantei-me sem prestar a ela qualquer explicação, recolhendo as minhas vestes que jaziam esparramadas pelo chão o mais rápido que pude, tendo consciência que a gravata verde e parta ainda estava pendura em meu pescoço.

A Sonserina sempre no meu peito, me ensinando a dissimular minhas crenças e atitudes visando um objetivo maior, mas aquela filosofia não fazia sentido para mim naquele momento, não quando estava absolutamente repugnada comigo mesma pela maneira desumana como manipulara os sentimentos da grifinória que nada me dera além de prazer.

Segurando a gravata apertada contra mim, saí da sala sem olhar para trás, deixando uma ferida aberta, escancarada no peito daquela garota que se aproximara de mim, ousando tolamente me dar o benefício da dúvida.

Fanfiction inspirada em _Tiny Vessels_, do _Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

_

¹ _Wasserdicht_, impermeável, à prova d' água, do alemão.

Finito, espero que tenha gotado, e revisem!


End file.
